This applicant proposed previously to secondarily utilize the broadcasting contents as JP-A-2000-237671. In the previous proposal, the contents which were broadcasted are once stored in a receiving device. Metadata in which information for secondarily utilizing this broadcasting content was described is separately delivered to the receiving device. The receiving device, based upon the metadata, extracts and reproduces only digests and predetermined portions of the broadcasting contents. Accordingly, it becomes possible for a viewer to view only a portion that he or she wishes to watch, within a limited time.
In the meantime, in the broadcasting contents, in a lot of cases, advertising images (images of commercial films) are included. When delivered is the metadata for secondarily utilizing the broadcasting content except for a portion of this advertising image, there is a fear that a benefit of an advertising sponsor who is providing the broadcasting content on the assumption that the advertising image is viewed becomes impaired.